


make me immortal with a kiss

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, It always ends in a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of prompted kisses<br/>1; kiss in the rain<br/>2; underwater kiss<br/>3; stomach kiss/kiss along the hips<br/>4; goofy kiss/hot steamy kiss<br/>5; kiss on the cheek<br/>6; forceful kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #15; you don't just get to

**Author's Note:**

> a kiss in the rain

"Damn it, Clarke!"  
  
The door slammed loudly as she stormed out of the house, and Bellamy grimaced before going after her.   
  
She was half-way to the gate when it started raining— it was only a soft drizzle at first, but by the time Bellamy had left the doorway it had begun to downpour.  _Great_. He thought. He had broken out into a slow jog— his strides were much longer than hers.   
  
Her clothes were already soaked through by the time Bellamy had reached her, a strong hand placed on her shoulder. She turned reluctantly with the guidance of his other hand reaching up to pull her face upward.   
  
"I’m sorry." He breathed. "I fucked up, I know."  
  
Her face was scrunched up and her nostrils flared, “You don’t just get to—”  
  
” _I know,”_  he interjected. “I was stupid and reckless. But it was  _Octavia—_ "   
  
Clarke softened, her voice barely a whisper as her eyes bore holes into the soft soil below them, “I know. She’s family…” She swallowed hard and looked back at him, “But so am I, Bell.”   
  
For so long, Bellamy hadn’t relied on anyone for anything. The only person he needed to protect was O— but things had changed.  _He had changed._  Bellamy felt his heartbeat in his throat. He looked at this girl— this woman standing in front of him, she was stupid and stubborn but  _god,_ did he love her.  _Did he love her?_    
  
"I’m sorry," she muttered.   
  
"What?"  
  
Clarke batted her eyes, trying to blink away the raindrops still falling heavily.  
  
"No, Clarke. This isn’t on you, I’m just not used to— it’s always just been us, and I just…  _fuck it.”_  
  
He grabbed her face, his rough hands sliding against her soft skin, and brought his lips down to hers in a bruising kiss. It was wet and sloppy, but she was warm and tasted like home. Water dripped down from his hair as they broke away, foreheads pressed against each other and chests rising and falling with heavy breaths. She pulled back, a slightly confused expression stared back at him.  
  
"Can we figure this out later?" He laughed, "I don’t think this rain is going to stop anytime soon."  
  
She smiled and took his outstretched hand as they retreated back to his newly built cabin and the warmth that it contained. 


	2. #18; feel like doing that again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underwater kiss

_Her curls splayed out around her head, floating at the light rays refracted— dancing across her nearly bare body. She scrunched her nose at him, trying to hold her breath._  
  
It was the first nice day in weeks, the sun warming the small lake enough to bathe in. Clarke had insisted that they take advantage… y’know being the camp co-leaders and all. Before Bellamy realized what was happening, Clarke had shimmied out of her pants and shrugged out of her jacket, standing there in her underwear and a small white tank top. He couldn’t help but let his jaw drop slightly.   
  
"Well? You coming?" Her eyes beckoned him as she took off for the water. Bellamy struggled with the clasp on his pants, and tripped as he tried to pull them off before kicking off his boots. Clarke laughed from the water as she waded out further.   
  
Bellamy gasped as the water lapped against his torso, it was colder than he was expecting— how did she just dive in like it was no problem? Clarke was scrubbing at her face when she saw him approaching cautiously.   
  
She turned, a mischievous grin staring back at him as she clapped her hand against the water sending a small wave toward Bellamy.   
  
"Hey!" He laughed, sending back a larger tsunami off water and she dove away under the surface. Bellamy searched for her until he felt a tug and he was being dragged under water.   
  
Small bubbles escaped his mouth as he dared to open his eyes, a smiling Clarke just in front of him. The water was deep enough that they hovered just below the surface. Bellamy motioned that he needed a breath, but Clarke reached out and wrapped a hand around his neck and pressed her mouth to his. Her lips were warm and soft, but then he felt her let out a sort of laugh and she pulled them back up.   
  
They were both breathing hard and Bellamy shook his hair, sending droplets flying. Clarke was laughing and still floating around— he hadn’t seen her like this in a long time. He watched her, he wet hair plastered back and he saw her face— every line, every scar, every freckle.   
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, “Just felt like it.”  
  
She twirled in the water as Bellamy stepped closer, “Feel like doing it again?”   
  
She smiled and pulled him back into her.


	3. #13/14; as you wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stomach kiss/kiss along the hips

_"Oh."_  
  
Her voice was breathy and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as his calloused hands pushed her shirt up and his hand danced just below her breast bone. He tilted his head up and looked up at her— her skin was a rosy pink and her eyes were closed as his face hovered close to her ivory skin. He let out a soft breath and the warmth sent a shiver through her— she wriggled beneath him.   
  
"Bellamy," she warned, her eyes fluttering open.  
  
He smiled against her skin as he leaned in, leaving a searing trail of kisses down her abdomen. He felt her body react to each touch, and she pulled on him— begging him to hurry up, but it only caused him to move slower. He traced small shapes into her skin with his tongue and she arched into him.   
  
He reached the waistband of her pants and he stopped. She let out something between a moan and a whimper.   
  
"Please," she breathed.   
  
Bellamy slowly undid the button and pulled at the zipper, she lifted her hips as his hands spread out to pull them down, his body rolling back to strip them off of her. Small goosebumps appear as the heat from his body disappeared. Returning after he removed his own shirt and pants, both their skin now slick with sweat. Clarke had fisted her hands into the blankets below them as Bellamy’s mouth returned hot pressed small kisses along the line of her hips, inward and down getting closer and closer as she squirmed.   
  
"Bellamy." Her voice was stronger, desperate and she felt his body vibrate with laughter against the inside of her thigh.   
  
He smiled, “As you wish.”   
  
And  _those_  kisses lit a fire in Clarke that only Bellamy could extinguish. 


	4. #17/1; raspberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a goofy kiss/a hot steamy kiss

Clarke was grumpy that morning. It may have been because there was a leak in their tent, or perhaps the fact that Jasper had shorted out the radios again with his tinkering— but whatever it was, Bellamy was getting the brunt of it.  
  
She stormed back into the quarters, “Bellamy!”   
  
He whipped around, shirt halfway over his head, “What?!”  
  
"Can you move a little fucking slower,  _please?”_ She asked, acid on her tongue.  
  
Bellamy withdrew, with a confused scowl. He finished pulling on his shirt and turned to face Clarke head on.   
  
"The morning shift was late during shift-switch and Harper is ‘sick’ again. Miller knocked over the damn artillery shelf,  _again_  and can you—  _for the love of God_ , please, tell Sterling to stop urinating in public— there are  _children_  in the camp.”  
  
Her fingers were pressed to her temples and she had this frown on her face that Bellamy thought was kind of cute.  
  
"Okay, Princess… breathe."   
  
Her head drooped a little as she let out a small huff of air, shoulders slumped in defeat. “I just— why is this so hard?”  
  
Leading the camp had never been  _easy_ , and sure, peace negotiations were in place with both the Grounders and Camp Jaha— but why did it still feel like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.  
  
Bellamy started laughing, just full-on, deep in the diaphragm laughing.   
  
Clarke whimpered, “Why are you laughing?” Her lip quivered like she was about to cry.  
  
"Clarke—" he tried to spit out, his whole body vibrating. She closed the distance between them and punch him in the arm.   
  
"It’s not funny!"  
  
Bellamy bent down and wrapped himself around her middle section, lifting her up so she teetered over his shoulder. She squirmed under the pressure, “Bellamy! Put me down!”  
  
He carried her over to the bed and flopped her onto the pallet of covers and buried his face in her stomach, his mouth was hot against her shirt— and then he blew a raspberry into the exposed skin as her shirt rode up from the who being flung over his shoulder thing.   
  
Clarke was beyond ticklish there- and Bellamy knew it as she wriggled beneath him, “Oh my god!” She sputtered between trying not to laugh because she was angry at him, damn it. But Bellamy was stronger, and his calloused hands held her down.  
  
She grabbed at his hair, pulling him up towards her face. He followed her body, inching along and creating friction between them so they were both breathing harder when he arrived, hovering just above her.   
  
His weight still pressed into hers and she seemed to be resigned to staying put.   
  
"Can you just forget about trying to be everyone’s mother for just  _one_  hour and remember that you’re my partner?”   
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
"There’s that smile," he cocked his head smugly.   
  
"Okay," she sighed.  
  
Bellamy leaned down, fitting himself between her legs as his mouth found her pulse point. He moved excruciatingly slow as he trailed small kisses down her collarbone— her chest rising and falling rapidly as she gripped the blankets below her.   
  
He moved lower, gently pushing her shirt up further to reveal her soft ivory skin and he left hot, open mouthed kisses all the way down her stomach— no loud raspberry noises this time, only the breathy moans of Clarke as she arched into him.  
  
He leaned back and pulled his own shirt off, rolling back up bringing his lips just centimeters from hers— their breaths mingling together in the stuffy tent space. She pushed upward from the pillow and latched onto him, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip and their tongues sliding against each other, creating a hot friction between them.   
  
Clarke forgot what she’d come in here to yell at him about. It all melted away with the fire pooling in her stomach— and for a moment, she  _was_  able to forget about the weight of the world.


	5. #2; we need you (i need you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a kiss on the cheek

He finds her near the butterfly clearing. She’s sitting on a rock, arms hugging her knees as she her chin rest on top of them. She doesn’t react when Bellamy joins her on a nearby patch of grass— noticeably further than he’d like to be.  
  
She hasn’t spoken to him— to  _anyone_ , since returning from Mount Weather. Her eyes are wild as she walks through camp, unsure of everything and everyone. It’s been over a week, and his chest feels tight and heavy each time he passes her, keeping his distance so as not to spook her.   
  
He mimics her body language, pulling his knees to his chest, his hands dangling over his knees as he looks forward at the open area— every fiber of him wanting to tear his eyes away and look at her; to search her eyes— to make her see him.   
  
"Clarke," he starts, his voice soft and cautious, "I know you’re hurting and scared, truth is we all are. I can’t even begin to imagine what you went through. I just—" his voice breaks, "We need you, and I know that’s a lot to ask. But I just, I needed you to know that." He bowed his head, staring at the large clump of soil settled between his boots.   
  
He rises to his feet, brushing off the loose dirt from his pants. His eyes find her for a moment— her long, unruly curls cascading over her shoulders. She’s made up of bruises and sunshine and she doesn’t even know.   
  
He bends down, her body retracting just ever so— and he stops and waits for her. She relaxes back into her spot and he places a soft kiss on the apple of her cheek. His forehead lingers against her temple and he sees her face waver— a small quiver of her lip and her jaw clenched. He shuts his eyes as he pulls away, blinking back an unfamiliar wetness.   
  
 _I need you._ He whispers as he backed away,  _I need you._


	6. #19; nothing to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forceful kiss

"You can’t just keep going off like that Bellamy!"   
  
Clarke was speaking much too loudly for the part of the forest they had ventured into, and Bellamy’s senses were on full alert.  
  
"Clarke—" he warned.  
  
"I know you’re used to doing whatever the hell you want, but this isn’t  _about you_ anymore!” 

Clarke’s arms were flailing as she talked,   
  
"Clarke," Bellamy whispered gruffly. They had just rounded a tree and Bellamy held up his hand as a barrier to stop Clarke from taking another step.  
  
"And— don’t even get me started on breaking camp protocol. God, Bellamy, the younger boys  _look up to you_.” She pushed against his arm.  
  
 _"Clarke!"_ Bellamy growled.  
  
"What?!" She hissed, "I’m so fed up with—"

Bellamy drew back and pinned her against the tree, forcing his lips over hers. His body was pressed against hers and he felt her squirm in protest. A long moment later, he pulled away, glancing around to see if the Grounders that had been following their trail for the last half an hour had missed them.

Clarke was panting, but she had shut up.

"Wha—"

"I was just trying to get you to  _shut the hell up,”_ Bellamy breathed, a slight smile ghosting on his face as the moon scattered light through the densely wooded area.

"Oh," she gasped, fingers brushing against her lips, still prickled with heat.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Now you don’t have anything to say.”

She punched him playfully in the arm and trailed behind him as they continued to wind their way through the forest back to camp, shaking her head at the audacity of her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> [i am trash.](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com)


End file.
